


Leaving the World Behind

by PapayaPanic



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayaPanic/pseuds/PapayaPanic
Summary: Mew and Gulf find themselves lost in the jungle.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: MewGulf Fanfic Contests by ABEChallenges





	Leaving the World Behind

Pitapat! Pitapat! The rain had beat out a steady cadence on the heavy leaves for hours, leaving two men stuck inside with nothing to do but wait, worry, and stress to the point of exhaustion and restless sleep.

The storm raged outside as Gulf shivered on the cold, unforgiving floor. Mew, feeling the vibrations of his lover’s chills, wrapped his arms tighter around his Nong’s belly in an attempt to transfer as much heat to him as he could. In a few minutes, Gulf’s quaking slowly began to calm, and a small whimper escaped his lips through his fretful slumber. 

Mew hugged Gulf close and sighed, fighting to hide his own coldness from his boyfriend. He didn’t want to show any weakness, show how scared he really was. He had tried hard to keep a level head for the past two days, letting Gulf process the situation how he needed: raging, crying, screaming. Gulf let his emotions run freely, and Mew fought all his feelings to stay strong for his Nong. He would get them out of this, he just wasn’t sure how yet. Now, when Gulf was asleep and the storm drowned out all other noise, Mew allowed himself to feel his frustration and confusion as his tears fell onto the rocky cave floor. 

* * *

Mew awoke to the foreign sounds of strange birds and creatures that echoed off the cave walls. He lifted his lids slowly and sighed in frustration when he saw that they were still on the dirty, damp cave floor. He turned his head, gazing at the handsome man that he lay peacefully beside. Mew couldn’t bear to wake him up. This was the only time that Gulf seemed to relax, deep in his sleep, drifting into dreams that seemed far better than their current reality, and Mew didn’t dare take that small comfort away. 

He rolled over, getting up from the floor as quietly as he could, and made his way to the cave mouth. He saw the sun peeking through the canopy, and had a silent thought that, if they weren’t in this dangerous situation, the jungle might even look beautiful. He shook himself from his daydreaming and took a deep breath, then reached for the large branch they had used as a makeshift weapon for the past few days. 

He set out towards the stream, where they luckily had been able to find food. Without the stream, and the fish that lived within, he and Gulf would not have made it this long. They arrived here without any provisions or weapons, and their only choice was to use what they had available: their limited fishing knowledge. By being persistent and patient, Gulf had managed to catch their first fish bare handed, which was then cut with Mew’s pocket knife and consumed raw. It wasn’t tasty, and it wasn’t filling, but the fish was enough for them to survive these days.

Mew sat at the stream with his hands deep in the chilled water, patiently waiting for his chance, hands held ready. In the quiet, focused, he could almost pretend that they were back at home, attempting to catch fish in the koi pond. But he couldn’t drop his guard. This was not home, and he was not safe. There were all sorts of creatures and predators deep in this jungle, and he could not relax until he had brought Gulf back home. 

He glanced at his watch on the rocks beside the stream, noting how much time had passed since he left Gulf, when the snapping of limbs made him jump. 

“Whoa Whoa! Don’t worry! It’s only me.” Gulf cautiously stepped forward, hands held up in surrender. “I’m sorry I scared you, I just didn’t want to break your focus. Guess that didn’t work out.” He knelt next to Mew, rolling his sleeves and placing his hands beside Mew’s inside the water. Within twenty minutes, Gulf had caught fish for both of them, and they were gutting them on a stone beside the shore. 

“Phi?” Gulf nudged his boyfriend while they were attempting to eat. “How long do you think we will be here? The fish is getting old already.”

“Don’t worry, Nong,” Mew comforted, “we will get home soon. And we can go out to look for other food today. We just have to be careful.” 

* * *

That afternoon, the two set out with weapons in hand in search of civilization or an alternative food source. They tried to clean themselves up as best as they could in the stream, but their lounge clothes were grimy and stale, and their hair was greasy and unkempt. Both men felt worn down and stressed, but tried their best to stay positive and keep fighting to make their way back home. 

They trekked through the trees and leaves as best they could, taking the long way around when they couldn’t cut through thick vines. They walked on and on, until they came to a thick set of trees. They climbed and scraped, making their way through the tangled branches. Mew dropped back to the ground first, and instantly froze at the scene in front of him. Gulf dropped moments later, brushing off his clothes, only to be stopped by Mew’s hand clutching his wrist. 

“Alai-?” Gulf tried to exclaim, but was stopped by the crack of a branch in front of him. 

Gulf raised his head slowly, and came face to face with a large black panther resting on a low branch. The cat seemed to follow their every move, observing the movements of the two men closely, ready to predict their next steps. Mew swallowed hard and carefully drew Gulf behind him, ready to protect him from attack.  
The panther lithely leaped from his branch and began to saunter toward the men, testing his boundaries with potential prey. He paced back and forth, creeping closer to Mew and Gulf each pass. Mew gripped his branch, raising it slightly in an attempt to warn the panther to keep back. However, the panther took this action as a threat, and landed in a crouch. 

As Mew raised the weapon higher in defense, the cat arched his back and lowered his head, preparing to pounce. Just when the men thought that they would have to fight for their lives, the panther’s ears perked and his eyes grew wide. He leaped into the air and sped towards the trees, disappearing in the leaves. Gulf and Mew looked at each other in surprise, wondering what frightened the panther away so quickly, when they were both knocked off their feet by a strong wind and began to be dragged by invisible force latched onto their ankles. In their fear, they reached for one another’s hands and grasped tightly, determined to face whatever came next together.

* * *

“Finally!” Run exclaimed as Mild cried from relief.

Wind began to swirl furiously around the parked car, and in a flash, a very dirty and disheveled Mew and Gulf landed on the back seat of the SUV. The two men jumped in panic, ready to attack whatever threat was next, only to find their best friends in the front two seats. They all let out exclamations of relief and happiness for the two men that made it back home. Then, when the cries had calmed down, Gulf punched Mild hard in the arm.

“Fuck, Mild! Do you know what we’ve been through?! It's been DAYS! This is the last time we let you choose the game for game night! Especially one you found at a flea market! Jumanji?! Really?!”

“I’m sorry, guys! Really!” Mild lifted his hands in surrender, tears trailing down his cheeks. “As soon as you guys disappeared, Run and I loaded up in the car to try and find you, but we had to keep playing the game for the 5 or 8. It might have been days for you, but it's really only been one evening, not days, though it does feel like longer. Luckily, the 5 we rolled to get you out was the last roll. Run won. The game's over.” 

Mew took the board, now complete of its game, and together they drove to the dump, where the men buried it so deep in the piles that it would never be found again. 

Once back in the beat up car (Run and Mild used it to outrun the consequences of the game), the four men finally relaxed back in their seats, and they drove silently back to Mew’s condo, exhausted and drained from their night of adventure. 

Mew held tightly to Gulf’s hand, afraid that something else would happen if he let go. He let out a loud yawn, turned to his lover, and asked loud enough for all in the car to hear,

“Next week, how about we just watch a movie?”


End file.
